


Lay your head on me

by PhloxFox (Ravenwood316)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bad attempt at fluff, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwood316/pseuds/PhloxFox
Summary: Clembrane and the Professor are getting married! But this is a Zadr fic so it’s mainly just an excuse to put Zim in a dress and Dib realize he’s thirsty.Set six years after EtF
Relationships: Clembrane & Professor Membrane, Clembrane/Professor Membrane, Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Zim (Invader Zim), Zim & Invader Skoodge, Zim & Minimoose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Lay your head on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first Zadr fic so hopefully it turned out alright. I’d really like to thank the group chat I’m in on tumblr for being so supportive as I worked on this. I love you guys!!!!!

Dib huffed as he dragged chairs around an open field next to the lab. It had been about six years since the Earth had been saved from the Florpus hole and his dad was getting married. Dib was happy for his dad and Clembrane but he honestly had to wonder why he was the only one setting up. He stopped for a bit to stretch and pop his back when a perfectly aimed rubber piggy hit him in the back of his large head. 

“Hey why the fuck are you out here?! Go get dressed!” His sister Gaz yelled stomping across the grass in a purple robe. 

“You told me to set up so I’m setting up!” He yelled back gesturing to the field. 

“I didn’t think you would actually do it! Besides this isn’t even where it’s happening the venue is already set up so change your fucking clothes.” With that she turned on her heel and headed back inside the lab. Dib stood there for a minute looking at the chairs before shrugging and following his sister to get dressed. He quickly grabbed the garment bag with his name on it and ducked into a bathroom to change.

Once dressed he took a minute to look over his outfit. It consisted of black slacks, a white button up, gray vest, and a maroon necktie. As he finished adjusting his tie Dib contemplated just putting his boots back on but decided to go with the shiny pair of dress shoes he found at the bottom of his bag. After quickly slicking his hair back as much as he could and trying and failing to tame his hair scythe the eighteen year old left the bathroom to try and track down the rest of his family. 

Gaz was easy to find as she sat on one of the lab tables mashing away at her Game Slave. She had changed into a purple knee length cocktail dress with black lace on the top to make sleeves and along the bottom hem. 

“You look nice.” Dib stated because really this was the nicest he’s ever seen his sister dress. 

“And I guess you don’t look like a garbage fire for once in your life.” She huffed not looking up from her game. Dib just rolled his eyes before looking around at all the doors and hallways 

“So where are Dad and Clembrane?” He asked not exactly ready to head outside to where the ceremony was to take place.

“Dad’s waiting for things to start and Celm is getting ready.” She replied finally putting the game away and standing up 

“I’ll go check on Clem, why don’t you go see if things are ready out front.” She suggested before heading down one of the many hallways. Dib didn’t really want to go outside and face the crowd of people who were only there because they either worked for his father, worked for the media, or somehow managed to snag an actual invitation.

Stepping back into the sunshine, Dib followed the white runner leading from the lab to several large tents where everything would take place. Dib could see guests mingling with one another as he got closer noticing the open bar was so far the hit of the party. Shaking his head the tall teen maneuvered his way through the crowd to check everything. He was almost done with his check list when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Now Gir be on your best behavior or there will be no tacos for a month.” 

It took him a moment but eventually the teen located the owner of the voice he’d recognize anywhere. His former arch nemesis Zim. The alien was off to the side of the crowd crouched down to Gir’s level adjusting the bowtie added to his dog costume while Minimoose was hovered slightly above his master also sporting a bowtie but around one of his antlers. Dib was going to ignore the group when he noticed another Irken standing next to Zim. The new Irken was stockier and wearing blue contacts similar to Zim’s lavender and a blond wig in the shape of a mullet.

As he watched Zim stood up to face the other alien, finally showing off what he was wearing. The lithe Irken was in a strapless floor length gown that started out a pale baby blue at the top of the bodice before fading into every shade of blue imaginable and ending in a deep midnight at the hem. The former invader had paired his dress with a simple black choker around his neck and thigh high black leather high heeled boots visible from a slit in the side that went to his hip. Dib had just turned around deciding to ignore all of his blood rushing south when a very familiar weight attached itself to his leg. 

“Mary!!!!!” Looking down confirmed that Gir was in fact clinging to his leg and a glance to the side gave him full view of Zim making his way towards them. 

“Gir release the Dib at once! This is not what I meant about being on your best behavior.” Zim commanded as Dib reached down and pulled the robot from his leg. With Zim closer Dib could tell he was wearing eyeliner and shadow that matched his dress as well as highlighter on his cheekbones. Dib really wished his blood would make up its mind on gathering in his face or continuing its journey southwards. 

Oblivious to the inner workings of the human’s mind Zim easily reached up and took Gir from Dib’s arms and dropped him back on the ground. Dib really wasn’t paying attention as his brain continued to short circuit till he registered Zim redoing his tie. 

“What are you doing here Zim?” He finally asked as Zim finished also noticing that he wasn’t wearing his gloves for once.

“I was invited. Isn’t it part of your customs to appear when invited to things Dib-thing?” Zim questioned tilting his head to the side 

“It was just a question space boy.” Dib smiled before looking over at the other Irken. 

“Who’s your friend? I thought you were no longer trying to take over the Earth.” 

“That is Skoodge, we knew each other as smeets. He’s been living in my basement since the Tallests shot him out of a cannon.” The alien shrugged as the other gave Dib a slight wave. 

“I only invited him because the invitation Clembrane gave Zim stated I should bring a plus one and the Gaz-sister said it meant bring someone else.” Zim explained fussing with Dib’s attire again 

“So you brought three?” 

“What? Oh no Gir was invited by your father unit because they play poker together on Thursdays so Minimoose came with Gir.” 

“Right.” Dib blinked trying to process the fact that Gir plays poker with his dad before noticing the crowd heading towards the tent where the ceremony was taking place and seeing his sister tapping her foot at him. Zim seemed to notice as well and untangled his hands from the human’s clothing after smoothing it back down. 

“Well looks like things are about to get started so I will see you afterwards?” Zim asked, getting a nod in return before turning on his heel and walking off with Skoodge and the robots. Dib stood there frozen as he watched Zim walk away till his sister appeared at his elbow. 

“If you fuck the alien at dad’s wedding I’m killing you.” She stated dragging him to their places 

“I’m not going to fuck Zim!” He retaliated or at least he wasn’t going to at the wedding. The siblings bickered back and forth as they joined their father at the alter only stopping when Membrane gave them one of his unamused faces. After they had shut up the music signaled the main event as Clembrane made his way down the aisle. Gaz had actually managed to get the clone in a full suit while their father chose to simply add a red bowtie to his lab coat. 

It was nice seeing his dad so happy as the ceremony started but Dib quickly lost interest as he started scanning the crowd. Zim wasn’t hard to find near the back with a crying Gir in his lap while a crying Skoodge hugged Minimoose. Amber eyes met fake lavender as the officiant went on and on about love and the universe bringing two halves of the same soul together. 

From what he could remember the ceremony was beautiful but almost too soon he was handing over the rings and the officiant was declaring his dad and Clem husbands as they kissed. The next few moments were a blur of motion as everyone was shuffled to the next tent where dinner would be served and a dance floor set up. Speeches were made, toasts were given, but throughout the night Dib kept his attention on the green vision in blue. 

Eventually Dib was able to slip away once Gir found the dessert table and promptly tried to eat the entire thing. Zim stood off to the side watching his minion with a bored expression as the wedding slowly descended into chaos around him. Dib dodged his father’s coworkers and noticed his sister glued to her game again and his father and Clembrane ignoring everything as he reached the alien’s side. They stood there for a moment side by side before Zim broke the silence. 

“This reminds Zim of prom only no one has spiked the punch bowl and Torque is still wearing pants.” 

“For now.” Dib agreed watching the former bully join Gir in the destruction of the desserts while the DJ Gaz hired quickly started playing music to try and distract everyone. 

“Should you go help Skoodge?” Dib asked as the other Irken was trampled after Minimoose levitated the table and threw it into the crowd. 

“Eh he’ll be fine, he conquered Blorch. A few human feet shouldn’t be too much for him.” Zim shrugged as Dib grabbed his hand. Zim gave their clasped hands a confused glance before Dib was dragging him away from the party. 

“If this like prom does that mean I can finally get that dance I promised you?” 

Zim looked up the human thankful he decided to wear high heels as he stepped closer into Dib’s personal space 

“I’d like that.” He smiles as the music changes to something slower. They start out just swaying to the beat but eventually Dib gets bold enough to start leading Zim around the floor reveling in the feeling of holding the other close. After a while the two had effectively let the rest of the world fade away and were leaning towards each other when their trance was broken when a large bowl landed on Dib’s head covering him in thick chocolate pudding. 

The pair stood frozen for a second before slowly turning to face where the Professor and Clembrane were standing. 

“Dib caught the pudding bowl so he will be married next!” Clembrane laughed happily clapping his hands 

“I don’t know how scientific it is but congratulations on your catch son!” The Professor beamed next to his husband before leading Clembrane to the limo waiting for them. Dib continued to stand there dripping pudding as the party started back up around him. He didn’t even hear Zim tell Skoodge something in Irken before it was Zim’s turn to drag the human somewhere. It wasn’t till he registered Zim’s heels clicking on linoleum that Dib realized they were no longer at the party. 

“What are we doing in the lab?” Dib asked as Zim pulled him into one and had him sit on a table. 

“We need to get you cleaned up and I didn’t want to walk all the way back to the neighborhood.” Zim replied carefully, taking the bowl off of Dib’s head and starting to clean his face. They sat in silence for a while as Zim cleaned Dib’s face and checked for a concussion. Zim had removed his disguise as he worked and the way the blue lights of his father’s equipment reflected in Zim’s magenta eyes Dib found himself leaning forward again. It took a couple tries for Zim to catch on but when they finally came together in a kiss Dib found himself thinking that this wasn’t a bad way to spend his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> The song they danced to is the title song Lay Your Head On Me (Acoustic) by Major Lazer feat Marcus Mumford. Please leave a review or some kudos if you enjoyed this.


End file.
